Within San Theodoran Lands
by TintinRossi56
Summary: After Tintin decides to reunite with his friends Sponz decides to take advantage of the situation. Separated from his friends will he be able to survive and reunite to aid Alcazar's long awaited revolution? A Tintin and the Picaros Alternate Story (Rated T for safety)
1. Inception

**I've been promising new fanfictions for a while now and unfortunately I have too much time on my hands and the moment so I have finally decided to publish an idea that I have been wanting to do for quite a while now. This was originally part of a story that was set 10 years following the events of Tintin and the Picaros but I had trouble attempting to end it as each ending I had planned didn't sound very plausible. I have been reading a little bit too much Scott Marianni and Mari Hannah in recent weeks and I also rewatched the 1990 TV Series and decided to plan a slightly altered and more angsty version of Tintin and the Picaros. Like before I will be placing suggested music at the top of the page. I've noticed a lot of my followers and readers tend to like this. I'm going to do a few more stories based on Tintin and the Picaros and The Calculus Affair, mostly alternate what if shorts. As always please review if you like the story and all spelling and grammar mistakes are mine. I'm not perfect, althought this time I did put the chapter through a spell check. Some of the text in the stories is directly taken from the comics for authenticity.**

Title: Within San Theodoran Lands

Category: Adventures of Tintin

Character's: Tintin, Captain Haddock, Calculus, General Alcazar, Pablo.

Genre: Suspense, Adventure, Hurt

Themes: Friendship, Hurt, Revenge

Language: English

Rating: T

Summary: After Tintin decides to reunite with his friends Sponz decides to take advantage of the situation. Separated from his friends will he be able to survirve and reunite to aid Alcazar's long awaited revolution?

xx

"I'll have to just hope that he follows the others into the trap I prepared for them. Although it would be very interesting to resort to plan B" Sponz gloated.

Colonel Alverez was taken aback slightly.

"A trap, Colonel?"

Sponz switched off the camera feed, turning to Colonel Alverez with a smug smile upon his face.

"A trap, yes. You see before I was appointed by General Kurvi - Tasch to be technical advisor to General Tapioca, I was Chief of Police in Szohod and those three busybodies subjected me to a bitter humiliation!"

"You, Colonel, humiliated?" Colonel Alverez questioned as Colonel Sponz moved to the table to open a bottle of wine.

"Yes, me and I've never forgotten it but fate sometimes plays into one's hands. When I heard that Bianca Castafiore was planning a tour in South America I immediately realised how I could take advantage of the situation. I only had to arrest her, after forging compromising documents and having them slipped into her luggage I concocted an entirely fictitious conspiracy against General Tapioca" Colonel Sponz finished, handing Colonel Alverez a glass of wine.

"What If Tintin fails to arrive?" Alverez questioned.

"I know him too well. Curiosity will get the better of him eventually. Should he leave it until the last minute General Tapicoca has given me the authorisation to implement my back up plan"

"A back up plan? What does that entail?" Alverez asked, taking a sip of his wine.

"Lets just say that Tintin will get a little surprise at the airport when he arrives"

xx

Tintin rolled over in bed for the third time and looked at the clock again.

Half Six.

The night had seemed so long for him. He couldn't stop thinking about the Captain and Calculus wondering if he had made the right decision by remaining at Marlinspike. Lying on his back he remembered the conversation they had earlier.

"What? What did you say?"

"I said I'm not going, Captain. You're quite free to fall into the trap they're trying to set for us, but as far as I'm concerning it's NIET!"

He could still see the look of disbelief on the Captain's face.

"Oh! You and your suspicions. They're an obsession! According to you the world is composed of nothing but scallywags and scoundrels. Why shouldn't General Tapioca be an honest sort of chap, eh? Why? Go on, tell me!"

"It's always possible, but i still think they're trying to entice us over there ... I don't know the reason but ... it positively reeks of trickery"

The Captain had snapped then raised his voice in anger.

"Ah! So that's it!"

Tintin had tried his best not to step back, unwilling to back down.

"All right, stay here, Mister Mule! Stay tucked up, all safe and warm in your bedroom - slippers! Cuthbert and I are going out there to defend our honour, and yours too, against that thundering herd of Zapotec's! Finish!"

He had never argued with the Captain like that before and as his thoughts continued to wander he wondered what type of reception they had received and how they were being tret by General Tapicoca. Fear for their safety was beginning to overwhelmingly spread throughout his mind.

That was the moment he finally made up his mind.

Springing from his bed, he grabbed his suitcase immediately beginning to fill it up. As he threw his passport onto the bed beside his suitcase Snowy stirred, watching his master curiously as he pulled his clothes on.

"Come on boy, We're going to Tapiocopulus"

xx

By the time they landed in Tapiocopulus Tintin was tried and Snowy was on a lead and clearly not very happy about it. Tintin remained alert as they walked through the terminal even as Snowy pulled hard on the lead it was only then that he noticed someone standing with his name on a board. He paused and inhaled deeply.

"Be careful Tintin, this looks suspicious" Tintin whispered to himself as he walked towards the man.

"Senor Tintin?"

"Yes?" Tintin replied cautiously

"General Tapicoca sent a car to pick you up"

"I see" Tintin stated, wondering how General Tapioca could have known he was coming.

"Please follow me, Senor Tintin"

Tintin followed at a distance, not sure what to make of it, ensuring he would have an oppotunity to make a quick getaway if needed. The man paused to open the door, closing the gap Tintin had created and as they walked out the man made his move.

Without warning Tintin was grabbed from behind, immediatly becoming trapped in the strong man's arms, unable to move.

"Get off! Get your hands off me" Tintin yelled as Snowy lanched himself at the man. Snowy's actions stopped as soon as they had begun as another man kicked him away and against the wall. This made Tintin's resistance even more angry and determined.

"Snowy! Get off me!"

He couldn't move. The man was far too strong. He held the reporter within his muscled arms as the other pressed a cloth against his mouth. Tintin knew that smell all to well; Clorofrom. Tintin continued to struggle, unwilling to give in without a fight but eventually the anesthetic overwhelmed every single part of him. As his leg kicks subsided the two men carried both Tintin and Snowy to a van just around the corner.

Sponz was one step closer to finally having his revenge.

**Thanks for reading and please review if you like the story. The reviews I recieved for infliction and the Reporter and The Sailor. Thanks to Rose Blood Cat, ****Emrys221Butterfly**** and Katla1.**


	2. Interrogation

**The first chapter was easier to write than I thought so I will happily say that this will continue quite quickly and WILL finish and I know I've promised that with another few of my fanfictions but this time I mean it. There are some more small one shots coming that don't relate to specific adventures but are there to explore relationships between certain character's especially Tintin and the Captain. Thanks to the two anonymous reviewers. **

**Please enjoy and review if you like the story. And to the story. What does Sponz have in store ...**

**Suggested Music **

**1\. Domeniconi: Koyunbaba, Op. 19 - 2. Mosso ~ Milos Karadaglic**

**2\. Domeniconi: Koyunbaba, Op. 19 - 3. Cantabile ~ Milos Karadaglic**

**3\. Domeniconi: Koyunbaba, Op. 19 - 4. Presto ~ Milos Karadaglic**

**(These tracks may be good to relax to but they sounded quite menacing so I decided to listen to these while I wrote the chapter ~ The last one is my favourite)**

xx

Chapter Two

As soon as Tintin woke up he realised he was in a very precarious situation. He was dragged from his cell by two guards and placed in what looked like an interrogation room. One of his hands was handcuffed onto a bar on the table by one of the guards and then he was left, alone.

Tintin wasn't quite sure what to make of the situation and decided to gain more information before even attempting an escape.

As General Tapioca and Colonel Alverez entered the room Tintin's response was immediate.

"Where are my friends?" Tintin immediately demanded.

"Well at least we know your priorities" Tapioca smirked.

"Where are my friends?" Tintin asked again. "Are they here?"

"Thats depends on what you tell me Senor Tintin"

That statement silenced Tintin and his eye's darted between the pair, waiting for the interrogation that was coming.

"What is your relationship with Bianca Castafiore?"

Tintin remained silent for a moment, knowing he didn't have to answer Tapioca's questions but he feared the consequences if he failed to provide any answers.

"We're friends. We've known each other for years. She wouldn't plot against you if that's what your getting at"

Tintin barely saw the swing of Tapioca's hand just the sting as he sharply slapped him straight across the cheek.

"Don't get clever with me" Tapioca growled.

Tintin slowly turned back to face them, holding his sore cheek with his free hand. Tapioca was angry when he first entered the room but now he was enraged. His hand was gripped hard into a fist ready to repeat the action if necessary.

Alverez remained silent unwilling to say anything following that as General Tapioca continued.

"Documents found in Bianca Castafiore's possession detail you as a co-conspirator but then again you already knew that. How are detectives Thompson and Thomson connected to you? Whats their role?"

"Nothing" Tintin stated. "They have nothing to do with this"

"Is that so" Tapioca replied with a smirk. "Do you have any evidence to support that statement?"

Tintin had no answer and remained silent realising it wouldn't matter what he said. He still wouldn't be believed.

Sponz watched through the one way mirror with a smug smile across his face. His fingers flexed in and out of a fist in a bid to control his breathing. He was very pleased. Finally, I have you, Sponz thought as the questions became much more demanding.

Tintin was beginning to lose his composure. He'd never felt such a lack of control.

"I can't tell you what I don't know!" Tintin exclaimed.

"The evidence is stacked against you so tell me the TRUTH!" Tapioca demanded. His eyebrows narrowed over his angry eye's staring deep into Tintin's soul. The very look made Tintin fear how this interrogation was going to end. .

"I am telling you the truth! There is no conspiracy!"

Tapioca wasn't convinced.

"Tell me the truth or so help me I'll pull you outside and have you executed on the spot!"

"I've told you the truth!" Tintin exclaimed, his chest heaving violently from the previous statement.

Tapioca stood up sharply. That very action pushed the chair hard into the wall making Tintin jump. Tintin knew at that moment that the interrogation wasn't over. It was Tapioca's move. As they exited the room Tintin fought hard with the handcuffs connecting him to the table. He didn't want to know what else they had in store for him.

As the door slammed behind them Tapioca looked towards Sponz. Alverez, whom had stayed silent throughout the entire interrogation stared at the pair in confusion, unable to anticipate his Superior's next move. Tapioca knew due to Sponz's experience in the Bourdurian police he knew some tactics to get him to talk.

He had lost his patience.

"He's all yours" Tapioca exclaimed.

Sponz could only smile in response as Alverez began to protest.

"Sir this isn't protocol ..."

Sponz ignored him and reached for the door handle.

Tintin repeatedly banged his hand against the table trying to release himself from the bonds. As the door opened Tintin paused before freezing in shock as Colonel Sponz entered the room. Tintin swallowed as he ceased his actions to release himself. He began to shake uncontrollably realising just how bad this situation had become.

Sponz didn't say a word but the smile was unmistakable.

He was going to enjoy this.

As he shut the door behind him he finally alone with the reporter.

**xx**

**Like I said this chapter was rather hard to write as I wanted to keep as true to the book and the characthers as possible. I hope I've managed it, I've read the comics for over ten years so I really hope that I've managed it. Do feel free to review if you like the story, I really love reviews. Chapter 3 Will be up soon. TINTINROSSI56 **


	3. Emergence

**I hope this story is processing well. I've spent a lot of time working on this story alongside other commitments so I really hope it is good and that it's in character. I want to try and expand on Pablo's story so I will be writing from his perspective for a few scene's.**

**Suggested Music**

**1\. Theodorakis: Epitaphs - Original Version - 3. A Day In May - Milos Karadaglic**

**2\. Granados: Danzas españolas, Op.37 - edited by Michael Lewin - No.2 Oriental - Milos Karadaglic**

**3\. Tarrega: Lagrima - Milos Karadaglic**

Chapter Three

Tintin was dragged from the room, his wirsts now handcuffed together as Sponz flexed his hands to relieve the muscle pain. Despite the pain he was extremely content.

Colonel Alverez watched was pulled in the direction of the cells, gritting his teeth as much as he could bear it. Tintin had bruises across his arms and wirst's and there was a distinctive black bruise around Tintin's eye, like he had been repeatedly punched hard in the face.

"Was that really necessary Colonel?" Alverez questioned.

"Extremely" Sponz replied slowly, rubbing his fist into his other hand. "Everything will go to plan"

As Tintin was dragged down a few flights of stairs his mind lost all focus. All he could do was roll with the motion of the two guards who were pulled him in the direction they wanted. As he heard a door open in front of him he immediately heard Snowy barking. The guards practically threw him into the cell and quickly shut the door as Snowy begun to growl. The moment the guards disappeared Snowy moved to his master, gently nuzzling his hand with his cold nose. Snowy wined softly into Tintin's ear, attempting to rouse him. Tintin didn't dare move but he did manage to raise his hand slightly and ran his fingertips across Snowy's soft fur. It was almost a comfort after the beating Sponz had subjected him to.

xx

Pablo kept following the guard who had accompanied him since he entered the building. Even though he was trusted by both General Tapioca and Sponz he wasn't entitled to walk freely around the building. As he moved through the various floors he noticed two guards holding onto a young man but it wasn't until he saw the ginger hair that he realised who they were handling. He paused for a moment, his eye's widening in shock as he saw the bruises and cuts on his face and arms. What have they done to you, Pablo thought as the guard urged him on to Sponz' office. The guard paused when he saw Sponz in the corridor and announced Pablo immediately.

"Ah Pablo. I trust you have your assignment"

Pablo however ignored the order.

"Why is Tintin here?"

Colonel Sponz raised his eyebrows.

"That is none of your business"

"But I don't understand why are you going forward with your plan when you already have Tintin. I know he's the only one you want ... and I've seen what you're done to him"

Colonel Sponz slammed the documents down upon the table, glaring at him.

"You will go ahead with the plan. It is essential that the rest of Tintin's 'friends' are cornered and removed. If the others die there will be no chance of a rebellion"

Pablo's eye's glanced to the floor and hastily exited the room, breathing hard.

"What have I Done?"

At this point he knew there was only one way to ensure the safety of Tintin and his friends.

xx

The Next morning ..

Captain Haddock was beginning to feel very isolated in the confides of the hotel despite having Professor Calculus for company, but at the minute even than was starting to turn into a daily annoyance. As he grabbed the Loch Lommond bottle, Calculus couldn't help but watch as he poured it into the glass.

"WHEN are we going to see that confounded fellow Tapioca? After all, that's the principle reason we came here" Haddock expressed out loud, painfully aware that the Professor wasn't paying attention. "Instead of which, for three days they've shuttled us from the Museum of Ethnography to the birthplace of the Great Liberator, General Olivaro then to the Zoo ..."

As the Captain proceeded to place the Whiskey Bottle onto the coffee table, Calculus watched carefully, wondering if the whiskey would have the effect that he desired.

"And what marvel will they have in store for us tomorrow?" The Captain continued as he brought the glass to his lips.

"A confetti marker for the carnival? Or perhaps a sombrero factory? Heaven knows what!" Haddock exclaimed taking a good swig of his whiskey. The action didn't last very long as he immediately spat out the whiskey in disgust. Despite the liquid being whiskey it certainly didn't taste like whiskey. Tar was a more accurate description in Haddock's mind.

All Calculus could do was quietly chuckle.

"Billions of blue blistering barnacles! What's happened to me? Why can't I take a single drop of whiskey anymore?" The Captain thought before a series of knocks interrupted his thoughts.

"Come in!"

"Buenas tardes, Senores"

The captain's eyes narrowed as he observed the man who walked in the room as it certainly wasn't Manolo. This man looked younger and seemed much more happier which was a change from the boring dirges that Manolo muttered. He smiled as he walked to the Captain and motioned towards the Spanish music gently playing on the record player.

"Good evening, Senores. My name is Pablo. I've been sent to replace Manolo. He suffered a minor accident this morning" Pablo stated, placing the evening papers on the table, moving his fingers at the Captain, motioning that he was holding a dial and turning it up. The Captain took the hint and moved to the record player, glancing at Pablo as he did so until Pablo nodded.

"He'll be back in a day or two" Pablo finished before walking up to the captain.

"Waste no time, amigos! Your lives are in danger!" Pablo exclaimed immediately, not wasting any time.

"Blistering ... What? Our lives?"

"Yes. The day after tomorrow a commando of Picaros, not real Picaros, will pretend to attack this villa. In the course of the fighting, quite by accident, the two of you will be killed"

"Killed?"

"The official version: the Picaros tried to kidnap you"

The Captain was stunned. He didn't know what to think although one question was burning in the Captain's mind.

"I don't understand, who wants to kill us?" the Captain asked.

"Do you know who runs the Security Police in this Country? No? ... Well it's Colonel Esponja or, to give him his real name: Sponz"

"Blistering Barnacles" The Captain exclaimed. "He was the Chief of Police in Szohod when ..."

Haddock's voice trailled off slightly as he remembered the events of a few years ago, when Calculus was kidnapped by the Bourdurians.

"That's the one! He's been 'lent' to General Tapicoca to reorganise the Security Police in San Theodoros ... and when he heard of Signora Castafiore's arrival, he dreamed up a plan to get rid of the three of you."

Pablo paused, choosing his next words very carefully.

"But there's only two of us, Blistering Barnacles. Why does he want to kill me and poor Calculus? Tintin had sense not to leave Marlinspike, he suspected a trap from the beginning. I should have listened to him"

"Captain Haddock, Tintin's not at Marlinspike" Pablo commenced slowly. "He arrived here yesterday by Plane but ... Sponz's men grabbed him before he could contact you"

The Captain didn't know what to say. He couldn't take it in.

"I've seen him Captain Haddock, I need to get you and professor calculus safe before I can even attempt to get him out"

"Blistering ... Can't you do it the other way round? Haddock thought, knowing the safety of his best friend was more important that this own.

"That may give them an advantage and they may change their plan. I need you to go with plan that I am about to tell you, trust me, it's better that way and then I can get to Tintin without being noticed"

The captain still wasn't sure.

"I've known Tintin for a long time Captain Haddock. I've helped him before and I'll do it again without question" Pablo continued desperately trying to assure the Captain.

"Whats your plan?"

"Tomorrow, Colonel Alverez will take you on a trip to Hotuatabotl to see an ancient pyramid. You'll climb to the top with me. The soldiers will encricle the base. Then a commando of Picaros, real Picaros this time, will open fire on the northern face of the Pyramid. Under cover of the diversion you'll climb down the south face, having disarmed me and carefully tied me up. Two hundred metres away, right in front of you, one of Alcazar's trucks will be waiting for you"

The Captain exhaled slowly. It seemed quite simple but the fact that his friend was going to remain imprisoned for at least another night made him worry.

"Captain?"

"Did Tintin trust you?"

"Yes" Pablo replied, immediately feeling guilty, remembering the sight of Tintin being shut in the jail.

As the music came to an abrupt end Pablo watched the Captain in silence, waiting for a reaction. As the Captain slowly nodded in agreement, Pablo exhaled in relief. As he walked to the door the Captain spoke again.

"Pablo"

"Yes Senor?"

"Thanks"

Pablo smiled, then shut the door behind him. After taking a few steps Pablo exhaled shakily, rethinking his loyalties. It didn't take him long to decide who he would remain loyal to.

**I really hope this is in character especially the ending of this chapter. Thanks for all the views and I'm grateful for the reviews I've already received. Many thanks to 1999, ItsYaBoi and the two guest reviewers. I'm really happy that people are reading this. Next chapter should be up soon and I've finally started writing the ending which I'm hoping will really pack a punch. Till next time TR56**


	4. Escape I

**I'm happy to see the story has received 307 views, 9 reviews, 1 follow and 1 favourite. I hope this is good as I had a lot of trouble writing this chapter. I'm still working on the end. I have seven different endings and each has a big impact on the characters. Only one ending is a happy ending and I'm trying to work out which suits the story the best. I hope by the time I've uploaded chapter five I've written the ending as I'll be able to publish the rest of the remaining chapters quite quickly plus being in lockdown is driving me crazy. I'm happy I can update my stories more often. I put my writing through a spell check now so there should be no spelling mistakes, although there is still potential for some minor mistakes. TR56**

**Chapter Four**

The Captain didn't sleep well that night. He couldn't stop thinking about what they might be doing to Tintin given the crimes they had been accused of. Sponz was definitely the kind of man that would beat a confession out of the lad. Pablo's plan seemed fool proof to him but he'd still have to wait before he knew that Tintin was safe.

"Captain? Captain Haddock"

Colonel Alverez's voice brought him out of his thoughts as they travelled over the bumpy, sandy road towards the pyramid that Pablo had spoken about yesterday.

"You seem preoccupied Captain Haddock. Is there a problem?" Colonel Alverez asked.

"I'm just wondering why we've had no word from General Tapioca"

"Ah, I forgot to tell you, General Tapioca will see you tomorrow morning. There's the Pyramid"

As they pulled up and removed themselves from the jeep, the Captains eye's glanced at the spectacle in front of him. The pyramid was Aztec in design, towering over the surrounding environment. The Captain couldn't help but wonder if this was intentional in the formation of Pablo's plan. Its height gave a tremendous advantage to anyone looking from the top of the Pyramid.

"Magnificent, eh?" Alverez commented.

"Superb! .. Marvellous ... Can we go up?"

"Of course Senor" Alverez replied motioning for Pablo to accompany them. "Be careful. It's a steep slope and many people get giddy up there"

Encouraging the Professor to join him was a different story.

"Come along Professor."

"No thank you Captain, I'd rather stay here. As you know I suffer from vertigo ..."

"Cuthbert, come along. I beg of you!" the Captain exclaimed managing to pull him in the direction of the steep steps at the side of the pyramid.

"But I don't want to!" Calculus protested as the Captain pushed him up the steps, following Pablo to the top.

"Come on Calculus, You don't want to miss the view"

Calculus continued to protest as he was pushed up the steep slope.

"Your conduct is unqualifiable, Captain. Unqualifiable, that's the word" Calculus exclaimed as they finally reached the top of the pyramid. The Captain made the mistake of looking over the edge and exhaled when he realised just how high the structure was. Pablo immediately handed his gun to the Captain.

"Quick, tie me up"

The Captain only paused for a moment, then began to tie Pablo's hands together. Just as he finished tying Pablo's hands together a series of gunshots suddenly burst from every direction.

"The Picaros! Quick, go now. Watch the road"

"What?" he asked, confused as to what Pablo was talking about.

"Watch the road, Go now"

The Captain didn't give Professor Calculus the chance to complain as he quickly marched him down the other side of the pyramid, keeping hold of him so he didn't fall. As they reached the bottom the pair broke into a sprint, diving into the forest. Ten metres up ahead, as Pablo had explained, a truck was waiting for him along with a number of the Picaros. The Captain was quickly herded in the direction of the front. As he opened the passenger side door he breathed in relief at the person he saw in the drivers seat.

Alcazar.

"Hop in, amigo mio!"

xx

Pablo gently flexed his wirsts. Sailors definitely know their knots, he thought as Alverez spoke into the radio.

"Puma calling Jaguar, are you receiving me? Over"

"Jaguar calling Puma receiving you, Over" the voice returned.

"The trucks on it's way, Don't miss"

xx

For a moment the Captain felt safe, finally among friends and free from General Tapioca as General Alcazar began driving through the forest.

"You see, General Alcazar is true to his friends ... the moment I received your message I decided to move .."

"Our message" The Captain interjected.

"Si, the one Pablo brought me. Whats the matter? You seem surprised"

"Blistering Barnacles of course I'm surprised! We never sent you a message General. On the contrary, it was Pablo who told us of the plan to rescue us" The Captain exclaimed, suddenly doubting Pablo and feeling anxious as to why he had lied.

"General something doesn't feel right."

"Impossible! Pablo is one of my most loyal men"

"Then why did he lie to both of us?" The Captain questioned, wondering if he had been taken for a fool. His mind was screaming, this is a trap. The Captain looked up the road remembering what Pablo had said to him. Watch the road. The phrase bothered him.

"General we need to stop and think"

"No way, amigo. We've a long trip ahead ... and there's nothing to fear"

The Captain wasn't convinced. He cast his eye's to the road once again watching a small monkey moving up ahead. As the monkey froze it's eyes continuously stared into the bushes not to far ahead of them. The Captain eye's widened as the monkey suddenly bolted.

"Thundering Thypoons General stop!" Captain Haddock demanded.

"Are you crazy amigo!"

Without hesitation the Captain threw his foot over Alcazar's, slamming it onto the break pedal, causing truck to swerve straight straight into the undergrowth as an ammunition shell exploded on the road. Alcazar and the Captain immediately sprang from the front.

"Get out now! The next one won't miss" Alcazar yelled, as his men jumped from the back and ran. Grabbing the Professor the Captain legged it following the General into the jungle as a massive explosion filled the trees where the truck had resided. He couldn't help but feel lucky, if he hadn't been paying attention they would have been dead. He still couldn't get Pablo's comment out of his head.

Watch the road.

Was it a sutle clue that a trap was lying ahead.

The bigger question was could Pablo keep his promise, would he be able to free Tintin?

xx

"A direct hit? Well done. Are they dead?" Alverez asked though the radio.

"Mission accomplished Sir. Over and Out"

Pablo fought hard to remain composed as Alverez turned around to face him.

"Colonel Esponja will be pleased with you, Pablo"

Pablo held up a gulp before moving to the van,climbing into the front passenger seat as he questioned himself.

"What have I done?" he whispered softly. He prayed the Captain and Alcazar where still alive after the small clue he had given him but he had no idea how to explain himself to Alcazar when they reunited. He would have him punished as a traitor, but so would Sponz. Rescuing Tintin would confirm his loyalties lied with Alcazar but at this point it was about doing the right thing.

The second Pablo returned to the Prison he immediately spread a map of the layout of the prison across the table, marking out inaccessible corridor's and places that wouldn't be adequate. Security had been stepped down after the 'successful' mission, giving Pablo an advantage he hoped he could utilise. As he narrowed in on the cells in the plans he suddenly noticed something. Now there was only one more thing he needed.

**Hope this chapter is alright. If you like the story please hit the fav/fol and review TR56**


	5. Escape II

**Really enjoying writing this. This chapter was rather hard to write so I hope this is alright. It's a bit shorter than the other chapters but I promise longer chapters will be coming soon. This is where the story deviates slightly from the original Picaros story but it won't for long so be prepared for some surprises - TR56**

**xx**

**Chapter Five**

"The traitor. I'll have him eaten alive by red ants!" Alcazar exclaimed as they walked through the jungle.

"Thundering ... I'm just hoping he keeps his promise"

"What promise?" Alcazar questioned, raising one of his eyebrows. "What haven't you told me Senor"

The Captain sighed.

Alcazar is not going to like this, he thought.

"Are you insane?" Alcazar exclaimed loudly after the Captain explained. "After what he has done I doubt he will keep that promise"

"General I .."

"Captain Haddock, he lied to both of us. What makes you think you can trust him?"

"Tintin did" The Captain replied softly

_xx_

_As key's jangled in the lock Tintin sprang to his feet, waiting. What he didn't expect was two men rushing into the cell and grabbing him hard by the wrists._

_"What are you doing?" Tintin demanded as he was pulled sharply from the cell and out into the corridor. He hissed in pain as he was practically dragged along the corridor and out into the courtyard. The sunlight was blinding, making him squint but it didn't hide the smug faces of the guards holding him. As he managed to look at the bottom of the courtyard he suddenly realised why._

_This was an execution._

_Tintin tensed, fighting the men holding him but it didn't help. It only make it worse. _

_"No! Please!" _

_As the guards forced him forward to the pole, he tripped landing hard on his face and stomach but he was quickly pulled onto his feet. He was forced hard against the pole and his hands were handcuffed, holding him him place. Tintin immediately fought the bindings but earned a swift slap for doing so. _

_His chest heaved violently as Sponz walked up pointing a gun to his head._

_Sponz was smiling broadly as he pressed the muzzle of the gun between his eye's. It was almost as if he was enjoying the activity. The gun slide slightly upon his sweating forehead but it didn't stop Sponz from taking the safety off._

_Tintin uncontrollably squirmed, unable to stop himself from shaking._

_Colonel Sponz didn't even speak._

_As Tintin closed his eye's he braced himself unwilling to believe it had come to this._

_All he heard was the gunshot._

Tintin immediately shot up from his sleeping position, breathing heavily as he attempted to reason with himself. It was just a dream, just a vivid dream that felt so real he could have sworn it had really happened. Snowy stirred at his side, looking up at his master as he softly wined.

"It's okay boy, it's okay" Tintin exclaimed, gently moving his hand through Snowy's soft fur. The action calmed him slightly but the real fear of the dream couldn't be extinguished. As he heard key's entering the door lock, Tintin suddenly panicked, springing to his feet and moving to the back of the cell silently praying that his dream wasn't about to become reality. As the door opened he came face to face with someone he didn't expect at all.

"Pablo? What are .. "

"Quick come with me" Pablo exclaimed.

Tintin quickly exited the cell with Snowy following close behind. Pablo quickly locked the door then ushered Tintin down the corridor.

"Pablo What are you doing here?" Tintin asked as Pablo led him into a room.

"I work for the government under General Tapioca. I didn't find out about Sponz's plan until recently. Why does he despise you and your friends so much?"

"We undermined him after the Bordurian Government kidnapped Professor Calculus.. Wait were are they? The Captain and Calculus?"

"Safe with Alcazar I hope. I gave the Captain subtle instructions in how to avoid the trap that Tapioca planned in the forest. I know for definite that they missed the truck in the first attempt but ..."

"But you can't be sure" Tintin exclaimed softly, his eyes watering at the possibility that his friends were dead.

"No" Pablo replied softly. "But you have a better chance out there than you do in here"

Tintin's eyes narrowed as Pablo fell onto his knees and began to pull up the tiles but once three of the tiles were gone he suddenly noticed the hidden trap door. Tintin grasped Snowy and followed Pablo into a dark tunnel keeping his hand on his back, ensuring he didn't loose him in the darkness. As they came to another door Tintin heard alarms blaring above. As Pablo forced down the door all Tintin could see was a black sky full of stars. They were close, so close.

"Come on, we're nearly there" Pablo exclaimed as Tintin took a hold of his extended hand.

xx

As the Alarms sounded throughout the prison Sponz sprang from his seat, narrowing his eye's as he made his way to the corridor with one thought in his mind; Tintin. Making his way down the corridor he found Colonel Alverez giving orders to a number of men.

"Sir, Tintin's cell has just been found empty"

"Somehow I'm not surprised. Where's Pablo?" Sponz demanded.

"We can't find him"

Sponz growled slightly then walked away, formulating a plan in his mind as he did so. Heading to the bottom of the corridor he unlocked the weapons cabinet and withdrew a sniper rifle along with two bullets. He knew he might only get the chance to fire once but he knew exactly who he wanted to hit first.

"Sir what are "

"Don't question me Alverez" Sponz growled as he headed up the stairs.

He headed straight to the roof setting up the weapon with extreme precision and peered into the darkness finding Tintin very quickly, watching as Pablo struggled with the North West gate.

Sponz smirked.

"Traitor"

Placing his eye to the scope he selected his target with a smile.

Then pulled the trigger.

**Who did he hit? I'll leave that until the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. TR56**


	6. Dawn

**This part is taken from the story that I attempted to write prior to starting this story. One change is that this chapter will focus on 2 perspectives; Captain Haddock and Alcazar, starting with Alcazar. I really hope that people are enjoying this as I haven't written a long story for quite a while. My writing has changed a lot since the last time I published something on fanfiction. **

**Chapter Six**

The General cursed as he sat down outside the hut that was his home. The sun was beginning to rise but Alcazar was still angry. Being betrayed by Pablo was bad enough but returning to find his men drunk on whiskey and shooting up the camp nearly tipped him to extreme measures. He was thankful that the Captain managed to calm him down but he didn't agree with him about Pablo. Alcazar had concluded that if Pablo didn't arrive with Tintin by sundown today he would formulate his own plan to release him from Colonel Sponz's grasp. He watched as the Captain exited another hut and yawned loudly, managing a slight smile. Alcazar knew more than most that Tintin picked his friends well. They came so close to becoming enemies all those years ago after he was sure Tintin had betrayed him but now they were allies, friends working towards the same goal. He had no idea of how this would end but he knew one thing, he would defend Tintin and his friends until his last breath.

xx

The Captain stretched his arms as he left the hut and yawned. Sleep had not come easy. He'd spent most of the night awake, worrying about Tintin, debating Pablo's true loyalties and intentions. He gazed up to the horizon watching the sunlight begin the new day.

Come on Pablo, please, The Captain pleaded.

The Captain turned around after a moment, intending to re-enter the hut to lay back down on his bed when a sudden shout pierced through the morning air.

"Captain! Alcazar! Someone Help"

As the Captain paused he realised he knew the voice.

Pablo.

The Captain turned round racing towards the shout, with Alcazar not too far behind but nothing could prepare him for the sight he saw. He expected to see Tintin walking beside Pablo but he wasn't. Pablo was holding Tintin in his arms and he was covered in blood.

Haddock was speechless, unable to formulate any words as he quickly ushered Pablo into a hut he knew wasn't in use allowing Pablo to gently place Tintin onto the bed.

"Thundering Typhoons, what happened?" The Captain asked finally finding his voice.

"Sponz. He fired from the roof, I didn't see him" Pablo exclaimed.

The Captain gently placed his hand on Tintin's cheek, feeling Tintin's unsteady shallow breathing as he did so. The Captain was so focused he didn't hear Alcazar come storming into the hut. Without warning General Alcazar grabbed Pablo, pulling him onto his feet then forced him hard against the wall, wrapping his hands around his neck.

"YOU FILTHY RAT!"

"General Please" Pablo begged as Alcazar's grip constricted his throat.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't you double crossing ratbag!"

Haddock sprang to his feet, knowing that fighting would be pointless. He was quick to place his hands on Alcazar's arm, trying to get in between them

"General this is not the time!" The Captain stated calmly, hoping he wouldn't exacerbate the situation.

"He's a traitor!"

"General, Tintin is badly injured and he needs a doctor!"

Alcazar's grip slowly loosened before he finally let go of Pablo, whom immediately fell to the floor gasping for air. As the Captain sat back down next to Tintin, Alcazar walked out the hut. I hope he's getting a doctor, the Captain thought as Tintin began to stir.

"Captain?"

Tears came to the Captain's eyes as Tintin's eyes fluttered open.

"It's okay. You're safe"

"It's ... it's good .. good to see you. It hurts" Tintin stammered.

The Captain grasped Tintin's hand feeling Tintin's fingers wrap tightly around his own as a woman entered the hut.

She was at least 40 years old and her jet black hair swayed around her shoulders as he immediately made her way to the other side of the bed. As she examined the bullet wound in his abdomen Tintin squirmed trying his best to compose himself.

"Tintin my name is Yelina Alcazar, I'm a doctor. I'm going to remove the bullet then I'll stop the bleeding. Can you hear me Tintin?"

Tintin managed a nod and Yelina moved to her medical kit.

As Yelina placed the tweezers into the wound Tintin's body involuntarily spasmed. The Captain gripped Tintin's hand even hardened, feeling the pain through Tintin's grip. The sight of him in so much pain scared him. Tears were streaming down Tintin's eye's as Yelina continued. After a quick paused she managed to slip her tweezers around the bullet. By this stage Tintin was having to grit his teeth to stop himself from screaming. As Yelina eased the bullet back along the path it had taken Tintin suddenly lost all control and screamed.

"It's okay, she nearly there" the Captain exclaimed, using his other hand to rub his head, trying his best to soothe him.

"I'm almost there" Yelina stated.

Tintin bit his bottom lip but the amount of pain made it virtually impossible to regain his composure. As the bullet finally slipped out with Yelina's tweezers, Tintin's breathing eased but remained shallow. Yelina quickly moved to her next task; stopping the bleeding. Tintin was still in pain but he didn't have the strength to move or vocalize his discomfort.

The Captain kept ahold of his hand as Yelina continued.

Pablo and Alcazar's faces had turned so pale they looked like ghosts but tears were streaming down Haddock's face. He'd never seen him in so much pain. As Tintin slipped unconscious Pablo and Alaczar left the hut unable to take in the sight of their friend. The Captain hoped they wouldn't start fighting the moment they were outside.

After about 30 minutes Yelina left the hut. The Captain presumed she was informing Alcazar of Tintin's condition. He could hear her speaking to Alcazar.

"I've removed the bullet and managed to stop the bleeding but he needs proper hospital treatment. He's still at risk of infection"

Yelina returned after a few minutes and checked his pulse again.

"Will he be okay" The Captain asked.

There was a slight pause.

"I'll do what I can. I won't let him go without a fight"

After Yelina covered the wound she showed the Captain how to clean the wound. When Pablo walked in the Yelina was gone and Tintin was still unconscious.

"Will Tintin be okay?" Pablo asked.

"I hope so" The Captain replied gently running his hand over Tintin's head. "Thundering ... Pablo what happened?"

"We were almost there Captain, I never saw Sponz on the roof"

"You could have told me about the part of the plan that involved the truck being blown up" The Captain exclaimed feeling his anger rising slightly.

"I didn't find out until just before we were picked up by the Colonel and his men" Pablo exclaimed quickly.

There was a short pause before Pablo spoke again.

"I'm sorry"

The Captain silently stroked Tintin's head before raising his head to look at Pablo.

"We're alive though, that's something. Thank you"

Pablo smiled but the Captain could see that Pablo felt guilty as he hung his head.

**I'm really enjoying writing this and I'm hoping readers are too. I'm sorry this has taken so long to publish after all the promises on my profile page. Please review if you like the story - TR56. ^_^**


	7. Nightmare

**I didn't think the beginning of this chapter would work well but nightmares don't exactly conform to accuracy. Where fears thrive the mind can overtake creating some of the most terrifying scenario's. In the Captain's case it's Tintin succumbing to an infection. Despite the nightmare section of this chapter I really enjoyed writing the part at the end where the Captain and Tintin finally talk as it's the first scene that they have that is just between them. **

**Ideal Music**

*** Moonlight Sonata - Craig Ogden**

xx

He was screaming for the Captain.

Haddock was standing in the centre of the camp. The fire was still softly burning, ejecting heat into the dark surroundings.

A crowd was huddled around the hut and as another scream shook the foundations of both the camp and the Captain's heart, even as he walked towards the hut.

Haddock picked up the pace, running to the hut as a further scream called for him.

The sight he found terrified him.

Tintin was shaking so hard he was almost convulsing. His breathing was just as rough, inhaling sharply as sweat rolled off his skin.

Haddock collapsed onto his knee's beside him, grasping his hand as tightly as he dared.

"C ... c... cap... tain... I ... I'm scared ... please"

"Look at me, Tintin look at me"

After a difficult few moments Tintin managed to turn his head towards him, looking straight into his eye's. The Captain could see the fear and pain reigning through Tintin's tear stained hazel eyes.

"I'm right here" The Captain whispered, feeling his own eye's fill with tears.

"I don't want to die ... please... I don't..."

Tintin could barely talk as his body continued to convulse.

Haddock looked down noticing the wound had become horribly infected. The sight of the wound made the Captain squirm, forcing him to control the bile pressing at the back of his throat. The Captain suddenly felt Tintin's grip tighten around his hand and desperately wished he could take the pain for the lad.

He was struggling, gasping for air even as Yelina tried to cool him down with cool water.

"Stay with me lad ... stay with me" The Captain begged.

It wasn't working.

None of her attempts were working.

All of a sudden Tintin's breathing sharpened, only for a few moments, then ceased.

Completely.

"Tintin ... No ... no!"

The Captain panicked and shook him gently, desperately hoping ... hoping for anything.

"No! please!" The Captain pleaded.

Yelina collapsed onto the floor in a heap as the Captain pulled Tintin to his chest, trying to ignore how limp his body was within his arms.

"No ... I can't lose you ... No!"

The Captain woke up with a start, sitting bolt upright in the bed. His entire body was sweating and he could feel his heart beating everywhere within his body. Immediately looking to his side he eased himself out of the bed and slipped down beside Tintin relived to find him sleeping soundly with Snowy by his side.

Breathing deeply Haddock gently stroked Tintin's head, feeling an overwhelming surge of protection for his best friend. He didn't even notice Tintin's flickering eyes until he heard his voice.

"Captain?"

"Hey .. I was just checking the wound"

It wasn't a complete lie although the dream had spooked him so much that it felt real. As the Captain raised his head he could feel Tintin's eye's on him. They were penetrating the front that he was putting on.

"Captain, whats wrong?"

"Nothing" The Captain whispered, trying not to disturb the Professor who was sleeping in the corner.

"Captain, I can see it in your eye's. You're scared" Tintin said softly.

The Captain struggled to find the words. The nightmare was the implementation of his greatest fear; losing Tintin, the boy he loved as a son. He would do anything to ensure that didn't happen, even if it meant dying himself.

"I just ... I don't know how we're going to get out of this mess. I ... I fear for you lad ... You won't be able to get back on your feet for a while"

"There's always a way out Captain" Tintin replied softly reaching for the Captain's hand. "We'll get out of this. We always do"

The Captain held his hand tightly hoping he was right. He deeply feared the outcome of this situation.

**Apologies if this chapter is short, the draft I wrote was quite long but I ended up cutting a lot because it didn't contribute anything to the story. Hope everyone is enjoying the story and please follow/favourite and review. TR56**


	8. Proposition

**Hope everyone is enjoying this story. This chapter took a lot longer to finish due to the amount I had to write for it and being ill didn't help. This chapter has a lot of dialogue from the comics too for authenticity. I'm still having a bit of bother with the ending. I've got about four different endings; one is relatively happy, another is quite tragic and the other two are slightly in between. I've been listening to some Milos and Craig Ogden to get myself back in the mood. I've written between two perspectives for this chapter; Tintin and Colonel Sponz. I was having a lot of trouble with the ending so when I came across a separate fanfiction that I was going to publish, that was also based on Tintin and the Picaros, I decided to merge them as the ending for the other one is a lot better than the one that I had. TR56.**

**Suggested Music**

**1\. Chrysalis - Craig Ogden**

**2\. Domeniconi: Koyunbaba, Op. 19 - 1. Moderato - Milos Karadaglic**

**3\. Tarrega: Capricho Arabe Serenata - Milos Karadaglic (This reminds me of the music being played by one of the gypsies in the Castafiore Emerald)**

**4\. Asturias - Craig Ogden**

**5\. Concierto de Aranjuez; Adagio - Craig Ogden**

Chapter 8

Two days disappeared quickly for Tintin. He barely remembered them. He only awoke for minute at a time for water and food but he was feeling stronger today. As Yelina helped Tintin into a sitting position the Captain stirred.

"Is that better Tintin?" Yelina asked, manoeuvring the pillow behind him.

"It's perfect. Thank you" Tintin replied, taking a long drink of his water.

Tintin smiled as the Captain moved to join him. As he did so a commotion could be heard outside. Tintin's eyebrows narrowed as the Captain sighed in exasperation.

"What's going on?"

"Another drunken tirade by Alcazar's men. General Alcazar told me that General Tapioca has been dropping crates upon crates of Loch Lomond whiskey in the forest. Unfortunately his men have been drinking them. He's not very happy"

"I can understand why" Tintin replied, as Calculus walked back into the hut. He didn't look happy either.

"That revolution will never succeed with a collection of drunkyards like that. Never, unless someone gives him a hand and it is I who will do it!" Calculus exclaimed as he sat down on the other bed.

"Wait ... what .. You'll ..." Tintin stuttered, unable to take in what the Professor had just said.

"No I'm not a fool" Calculus sighed. " I know exactly what I'm saying"

As Calculus pulled a tube of tablets from his coat, The Captain's eye's narrowed yet again.

"You see this tube of tablets" Calculus stated motioning to the tube he was holding. "Well, it contains a product that I have recently perfected. It has a base of medicinal herbs. The preparation has no taste, no smell and is absolutely non-toxic. Having said that, a single one of these tablets administered in any food or drink imparts a disgusting taste to any alcohol taken thereafter and the very first person upon whom I tested it on was you, Captain"

Unable to move Tintin was practically helpless as the Captain exploded in front of him.

"ME!" The Shouted rising from the bed in anger. "You dared do that? Blistering ... Borgia! .. Cannibal! You miserable blundering barbecued blister!"

The angry comments went right over the Professors head and unfortunately misheard the last sentence.

"My sister has nothing to do with this!"

"Captain ..."

"It's a disgrace! A Scandal!"

"CAPTAIN!" Tintin injected, managing to finally grab his attention. Even as the Captain calmed Calculus still seemed slightly confused.

"Come to think of it I don't have a sister but even if I did this is the last place I would want her to be" Calculus exclaimed as he strided out of the hut.

Tintin breathed deeply as pain from the bullet wound returned again but suddenly realised they had a chance. They had a chance to rid Alcazar's men of drunkenness and come back hard against Tapioca.

"Captain ... Stay with the Professor and for the time being stop him from doing anything hasty" Tintin asked, attempting to pull himself up.

The Captain rushed straight to him but Tintin was determined.

"Tintin, what are you doing? You need to rest"

"I need to talk to Alcazar"

Tintin grimaced as he started to sit up, instantly regretting moving. The Captain eased him back down.

"I'll get Alcazar. You need to rest"

As the Captain left the hut he stared up at the ceiling, gently stroking Snowy as he contemplated his next words to Alcazar. He just had to hope that he agreed to his terms or they would be stuck in San Theodoros for a long time.

About Five minutes later Alcazar walked through the door and sat down on the Captain's bed.

"Are you healing well Amigo mio?"

"I'm feeling alright" Tintin replied, trying his best not to grimace as he attempted to get comfy.

"The Captain said you needed to talk to me"

Alright, here goes, Tintin thought.

"I've been thinking over what the Captain told me earlier; a revolution is impossible while the Picaros only have one idea in their heads: Whiskey."

"Alas, that's quite true" Alcazar sighed, hanging his head slightly.

"What would you say if someone succeeded in curing them of their habits?"

Tintin watched the General carefully as he raised his head towards him.

"Thats impossible amigo. If you managed to do that ... Mil bombas! I'd give you half the gold reserves in the Banco de Nacion!"

"I don't want anything like that: I'm not a centavo, General"

There was a long pause as General Alcazar narrowed his eye's.

"Then what do you want amigo?"

Tintin took a deep breath, preparing himself for the potential backlash to come from his next statement.

"A promise that you'll carry out your revolution without any bloodshed, that there won't be any reprisals or executions ..."

The General suddenly sprang to his feet glaring at him. Tintin stopped talking as he felt his skin start to sweat in the General's prescene. His heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest as he gulped, trying to hold his composure. It was difficult. Even Snowy backed up slightly before growling.

"You're crazy!" Alcazar shouted. "Or else you're a traitor and ought to be shot here and now!"

Tintin bit his lip at that comment.

"What you ask is impossible, amigo!" Alcazar continued. "Tapioca and his ministers are bloody tyrants and villains. They must all be shot! Every man jack of them! Shot, d'you hear me!"

"Very well General" Tintin swiftly replied. It was obvious that the General didn't agree with him and he didn't want to push him any further."We won't discuss it any further .. I ... forgive me for .. "

Tintin could barely breathe as pain began to overtake his side. Alcazar immediately shouted for Yelina and dropped down beside him.

"Amigo mio... Tintin .. just breathe"

Tintin clenched his teeth, managing just barely to regain control as a blast rocked the hut from outside. As Alcazar moved to the door Tintin heard him sigh.

"One of the Picaros? Blind drunk, as usual"

When Alcazar turned around Tintin noted that the anger had disappeared from his face. His eyebrows moved back into position and relaxed. Tintin waited as Alcazar sat back on the Captain's bed.

"All right... I accept your proposition" Alcazar stated.

Tintin relaxed even further upon hearing that response but Alcazar still resisted the main part of his proposition.

"But at least you'll let me shoot Tapioca and his ministers? And his staff officers? ... You wouldn't refuse me that .."

"You won't shoot anyone, General!" Tintin exclaimed.

"At least let me shoot Tapioca! Just Tapioca, I implore you" Alcazar begged.

"No. I'll cure your Picaros of their drunkenness, and you'll promise me not to use any violence while I'm helping you regain power .. "

Alcazar sighed.

It was the only option they had.

"I promise" Alcazar replied softly.

x x

Colonel Sponz sat twirling his pen within his fingers and then hit his nails off the desk. He had been sitting alone in contemplation for a number of hours. He couldn't be completely certain that Tintin was dead. He knew he had shot him. He'd heard the gunshot hit skin and the exclamation of pain that had followed. Unfortunately there was nothing to suggest that he had succeeded in killing the reporter he loathed.

He made his move, asking for one of his most trusted men to join him in his office.

Officer Rodrigo Perez entered the office barely minutes later, saluting after closing the door behind him.

"You asked to see me sir"

"Sit down Perez, I have a job for you"

As Perez sat down Sponz pulled out two radio's and placed them on the table.

"I need you to find me an exact location for the Picaros basecamp"

"You wish to attack Sir?"

"No" Sponz replied slowly. "Not yet. Once you find the Picaros basecamp, I want you to ascertain if Tintin is still alive. I need to know. If he survived I have no doubt he will be plotting with the rest of them"

"And if Senor Tintin is there?"

"Report back and wait for my orders"

_He will not escape from me again_

_xx_

**This chapter seemed to take so long to write and Apologies if it's still a bit slow. The last part of the chapter is from the other fanfiction that I decided to merge in with this one. I'm hoping that there's not much left to write but with this being an alternative story there's a lot more to put in. Again all spelling and grammar mistakes are mine. I do put each chapter through a spell check now but sometimes i miss them. Please review and favourite if you're enjoying. ~ TR56**


	9. Allegiance

**Welcome back. It took a while to crack this chapter as I didn't want to write about everything that occurred in the comic or the chapter would be far too long. Somethings will just be mentioned. The first part is from the Captain's perspective. This is probably one of the longest chapters that I have ever written and will likely dwarf the other chapters in this story. Hope everyone is enjoying this. From the next chapter my creative imagination will take over again as I merge in part of a story that was supposed to be separate but fit this story so well that I decided to use it as an ending. **

**1\. Albéniz: Suite española, Op.47 - edited by Michael Lewin - No.1 Granada - Milos**

**2\. Asturias - Craig Ogden**

**3\. Domeniconi: Koyunbaba, Op. 19 - 1. Moderato - Milos Karadaglic**

**Chapter 9**

xx

The next day, following a small mishap involving the temporary loss of Calculus' concoction, Tintin had gained enough strength to start walking around. Yelina wasn't completely happy but managed to find some crutches to make it a little easier for him. Tintin was just looked happy to be independent and up and about. The Captain was happier and calmer.

After what they had seen on television he was even more worried. He wouldn't let the Thompsons suffer the fate they had received.

"You see what's going to happen?" The Captain exclaimed as he stood up to join Tintin and Alcazar. "The Thompson's sentenced to death! Castafiore to life imprisonment! How can we get them out?"

General Alcazar's reply was immediate.

"By launching the revolution! But there's no chance of doing that until your friend Tintin keeps his promise: that is, until my Picaros come off the booze. It all depends on that for the moment"

Tintin exhaled shakily but barely moments later a series of shouts grabbed their attention outside of the hut.

"Lynch him!" "Kill the Spy!"

"What the .."

As the Captain opened the door he heard the Professor shout.

"Help! Help! Save me"

As they rushed out they found that a number of Picaros had a hold of Calculus and others had guns trained on him. One of the Picaros at the front of the group immediately headed for Alcazar.

"He's a traitor, General. A Saboteur! We caught him red handed, just as he was emptying a bottle of pills into the cooking pot! There's no doubt about it ... he was trying to poison us!"

Tintin was quick to act and hobbled over to the General whispering into his ear.

The Captain couldn't hear what Tintin was saying to the General but whatever it was, it was making the General think. After a brief moment Alcazar turned back the Picaros.

"No need to panic, boys! This man is a good friend of the Picaros. I can vouch for him. He isn't trying to poison you, quite the opposite. He's giving you vitamin C to make you strong to beat the living daylights out of that loathsome Tapicoca"

A few of the Picaros exchanged nervous glances clearly not sure what to make of the General's reply.

"Are you sure?" One asked.

"Sure as I stand here! Eat away! I give you my solemn word that you won't come to any harm"

As the Picaros released Calculus, The Captain went to aid him with the help of Tintin.

"I'm sorry professor, Are you alright?" Tintin asked.

As usual the Professor misheard him.

"Take all night? Not nearly as long. In a couple of hours at most my pills will take effect. From that moment, none of those men will be able to stomach a single drop of alcohol, just like you" Calculus replied motioning to the Captain.

The Captain grimaced at the very thought of not being able to touch whiskey again.

As Alcazar spoke to Calculus the Picaros began to talk amongst themselves. Tintin hobbled over to the Captain, watching the others nervously as they lined up to get some food. The Captain noticed one of the men exit the queue and headed for Snowy.

"Blistering .. what on earth is he doing?"

As the man placed the plate in front of Snowy the pair watched intently, hoping Snowy would react the way they hoped.

Snowy sniffed at the food repeatedly but didn't seen very impressed. He looked up towards his master, wincing softly.

"It's okay .. go on .. go on" Tintin exclaimed, doing his best to encourage him.

Snowy circled the plate again and after three more seconds of sniffing obeyed his master. As the Picaros nodded their heads and agreed to eat the food Tintin and the Captain breathed in relief. The revolution was finally beginning to take shape even in Tintin's condition. They would be able to help their friends. Deep down the Captain hoped he would be able to talk Tintin into staying at the camp. He couldn't be involved when he was still vulnerable. The Captain would lock him in one of the huts if he had to. He would do anything to protect him.

As a new sense of calm entered the camp it was immediately disrupted by the loud boom of a bus horn.

"Thundering Thypoons where did he come from?" The Captain exclaimed as the bus came to a stop barely a meter away from where Tintin and him were standing.

"Is it far to Tapiocapolis, chum?" The driver asked as he poked his head out of the window.

"Tapiocaplois? Great snakes you're hopelessly off the road" Tintin replied.

"Drat! Could any of these soldiers escort us? I've heard there's a risk of attack from guerrillas around here ... They call them Picaros"

The Captain fought to hold in a series of curses as Tintin replied.

"That's exactly where you are; among the Picaros"

The Driver was utterly perplexed and shocked but his passengers had no intention of staying on the bus. Within moments the passengers were swarming the immediate area. The Captain stepped back shaking his head. What next? he thought.

Then he heard a familiar voice.

"Blow me, look who's here!"

Blistering Barnacles, I can't escape from that man, the Captain thought as he looked up at the door.

"Jolyon Wagg!"

He sprang from the bus in fits of laughter, patting the Captain hard on the shoulder.

"Doctor Livingstone, I presume? How are you, me old salt? On holiday?"

"No!"

Does this look like a bloomin holiday camp?

Jolyon didn't pay attention as usual.

"Don't tell me, you laid it on as a surprise! You're part of the welcome to the carnival! It's going to be a wow this year: thanks to us!"

The captain couldn't keep up with him.

"What? Thanks to you?"

"Bet your life" Jolyon chuckled excitedly. "We're the Jolly Follies! Guess who's the leader of the band: yours truly! Sunny Jim designed their costumes"

Jolyon gestured towards a dressed Jolly Folly. As the Captain surveyed the clashing colours of red, blue, green and yellow, he wasn't sure how to describe the sight in front of him. The ensemble reminded him of a court jester, especially with the addition of the bells on the toes of the shoes and the strands of material that flayed out from the waist. The mask hid the man's identity well but the object that gained the most attention was the hat. The three fluffy things, which could be accurately described as candyfloss, sat on top of the hat in blue, pink and yellow only served to confuse the Captain even further. There was even a blue bow sitting just below the chin.

"Smashing eh" Jolyon smiled.

"Very ... erm ... original" The Captain managed.

"What's all this tom foolery!" Yelled Alcazar as he paced angrily towards the Captain and Jolyon

"Who's that then?" Jolyon asked, unfazed by the sharpness of the General.

"General Alcazar, leader of the Picaros" The Captain stated, stepping back. This is going to be interesting, the Captain thought with a smile.

Jolyon didn't hesitate to use his normal charm on the General.

"Hi there, me old Field marshal! So you're the top brass for these boozy brigands!"

The comment suddenly tipped Alcazar. He exploded like a balloon unable to contain his growing anger.

"What d'you think you're doing here, you and your bus full of ballerinas? And come to think of it, for all I know you're spies on Tapioca's payroll!"

Spit flew from Alcazar mouth as Tintin quickly moved to separate the pair. He'd likely had enough after recent events. The Captain remained perplexed as Tintin whispered something in the Gerenal's ear that he couldn't quite hear. Even after several exchanges of conversation the Captain was still clueless. What he's saying to him to calm him down so much? The General suddenly beamed, almost as if a light bulb had been switched on in his head.

"Tintin, amigo mio, You're a genius" Alcazar smiled.

Tintin smiled then the General turned to Jolyon, patting both of his shoulders at once.

"Welcome to the Picaros senor! Please forgive me amigo mio: I didn't realise who you were! ... But caramba! Friends of my friends are friends of mine! Make yourselves at home, hombre!"

As Alcazar walked away promising Jolyon a grand fiesta later that night, the Captain's gaze shifted back to Tintin.

"What did you say to him?"

"You'll see in due course" Tintin smiled

xx

Perez perched precariously on the tree branch, attempting to anchor himself to the branch to avoiding slipping. Gazing through his binoculars he surveyed the immediate area. It didn't take him long to find what he was looking for. As the three Europeans wandered round the Camp Perez immediately grabbed his radio.

"Colonel Sponz come in"

"Receiving over. Do you have the information I requested?"

"That and more sir. Tintin is alive, repeat, Tintin is alive. As are the others"

"Others? Elaborate?"

"Captain Haddock and Professor Calculus are alive. So is General Alcazar"

xx

Colonel Sponz gripped the radio so hard that it nearly smashed beneath his fingers. He was seething. This is Pablo's doing, Sponz concluded. If I ever get my hands on him he will suffer the same fate as that reporter.

I will have that reporter

"Sir?"

"Proceed with your orders Perez"

"Si, Sir"

**xx**

**Wow, that was such a big chapter. Apologies for my suggested music too as I seem to be repeating some of the music. I can't seem to find much music other that Milos and Craig Ogden that put me in the right midset to write this story. I will be abandoning these artist in the suggested music for the last chapters of my story as the final section is quite dark and disturbing. Hope you're enjoying, see you next time TR56**


	10. Submission

**Yay, chapter 10. I've really been looking forward to this chapter as this is my imagination and this chapter started off as the beginning of a totally different story. This took so much time to write and design. The ending will hopefully be very impactful. Anyways I hope you's all like this new chapter. This chapter will feature Sponz taking back what he considers to be his. He doesn't care for anything but his revenge. TR56**

**Suggested Soundtrack**

**1\. Dark - Hans Zimmer (From the Dark Phoenix soundtrack)**

**2\. All your Rage, All Your Pain - Secession Studio's (See you tube for this)**

**3\. The Fall - Secession Studio's**

Chapter 10

The fires of freedom blazed bright in the Camp. With each and every attempt to drink the soldiers transformed returning to their pre-alcoholic state. The change was noticeable instantly. They stood proud and strong as Joloyn and his crew continued to party around the campfire.

Calculus' invention couldn't have been anymore than a sheer miracle. Without it they wouldn't have been able to mount such an ambitious rebellion.

As the Captain talked to Calculus and Alcazar, Tintin manoeuvred himself back into his hut, immediately scanning the room for Snowy.

"Snowy?"

Before he could move a knife appeared at his throat. The crutches dropped to the floor with a bang. Tintin's primal instinct was to fight and reach for an implement but a deep demanding voice from behind him made him unnaturally freeze.

"Make one noise and I'll slit your throat"

The knife pressed uncomfortably into his skin as a thick muscled arm wrapped around him, holding him steady.

"Good boy. Start moving"

Tintin was pulled out the door so silently that no one else reacted. As he was pulled behind the hut and towards the edge of the camp he struggled slightly but the vice grip prevented any movement and the knife was still pressed against his throat. He tried his best to hold in a cry as his chest pain flared up again.

As one of Alcazar's soldier's appeared Tintin's heart nearly stopped but the Solider holding him didn't hesitate to react.

Bullets filled the air in seconds finally attracting everyone's attention but it was too late. Tintin was dragged towards a van barely metres away and was launched into the back of the military vehicle almost like a rag doll. Tintin immediately scrambled around trying to get onto his feet in the darkness as the solider yelled a command in Spanish to the driver. As he clambered into the back Tintin was met with a sharp punch sending him back onto the floor. As the van started up and started to pull away the solider started to bind him, wrapping rope tightly round his ankles and wrist's with enough force to leave bruises. It didn't stop him from trying one last time to call out.

"CAPTAIN!"

Another sudden punch silenced him before a piece of cloth was wrapped around his mouth.

xx

The Captain sprinted around the immediate area, scanning everywhere.

"TINTIN!"

Answer me please, The Captain pleaded.

Blistering .. What is happening?

"TINTIN!"

Suddenly the Captain heard a shout from barely metres away.

"CAPTAIN!"

The Captain ran fighting against the bushes blocking his path but moments after he cleared the obstacle a military van was already driving away down the track. All the Captain could do was stare into the darkness as the Van was consumed by the night. His legs shook almost causing him to collapse onto his knees but he held strong.

Sponz is behind this. He has to be, the Captain thought. The Captain knew that Sponz hated Tintin. If Tapicoca had been behind this everyone would have been a target.

We need to get him back, The Captain thought unable to stand the thought of Tintin alone with him. He'd already tried to kill him once and he had no doubt that he would try again.

We need to leave.

Now.

xx

Tintin was thrown onto the cold tiled floor with no regard for his injuries. He grimaced in pain but was unable to bring his hands to his aching chest. The journey had been a rough one. Each bump of the road hurt. Being dragged from the van hurt even more and it was only at that moment that he discovered he'd been brought back to the prison. Tintin groaned behind the gag when he was pulled into the depths of the facility, into a room and thrown onto the floor

Right in front of Sponz.

"Good work Perez" Sponz exclaimed as he removed his coat, placing it on one of the chairs. As he started to remove his cufflinks and roll his sleeves up Tintin gulped, fearing yet another violent beating. Perez pulled the gag from his mouth then severed the rope gouging into his ankles and wrists. His entire body shook in both pain and shock as Sponz ordered them out of the room.

"Perez, guard the door. Don't let anyone in"

An unwelcoming chill spread over every inch of Tintin's body as he was left in the room with Sponz. He didn't dare move especially as Sponz walked over to him flexing his fingers in and out of a fist.

"You are very persistent" Sponz muttered, kicking Tintin hard in the stomach.

He held in a grimace as pain rocketed through his abdomen.

"Why are you doing this?" Tintin managed, inhaling sharply.

Sponz just smirked then slammed his foot against Tintin's stomach again. Tintin cried out unable to hold his composure as he clutched his stomach. He rolled onto his back but he was meet with an icy glare.

"You know exactly why I'm doing this" Sponz hissed, placing his boot on Tintin's chest. Tintin tried to focus but it was impossible. He grit his teeth to counteract the pain. Sponz laughed clearly enjoying the pain he was inflicting. " Does that hurt?"

Sponz's wandering eye's made his skin crawl. What's he going to do?, Tintin thought. As Sponz lifted his boot off his chest Tintin gasped, inhaling as much air as possible. Just the fear of what he might do was enough to make his chest heave and his limbs uncontrollably shake.

Without warning Sponz grabbed him by his hair, enough to yank the roots from his scalp. Tintin screamed as Sponz forced him onto his knees then pulled his head back. Sponz leant down into his face until their eye's met. Tintin attempted to glance away but Sponz only gripped his hair harder forcing him to look into the eye's of his captor.

"I have you now" Sponz hissed.

Sponz pulled him over to the other chair, forcing him to sit. He was surprised Sponz hadn't tied him to the seat.

"They'll stop you" Tintin whispered.

The backhanded slap that followed stung Tintin's cheek but he didn't regret it. He wasn't prepared to give in that easily.

"Who will? You friends? The Picaros? The Picaros are so drunk that they can't even pick up thier guns never mind start a revolution! No one is going to save you" Sponz laughed. "You're a fool. I will crush each and everyone of your friend's"

"Why don't you just kill me and get it over with" Tintin stated firmly, looking Sponz straight in the eye.

Sponz knelt down next to him, meeting his defiant gaze.

"Your time will come soon enough. You will lose this time and I'll start with your friends"

"No!"

Tintin's cry was lost as Sponz wrapped his hand round his throat.

"Even if the Picaros did have the ability to rebel it would fail the moment it began. They will never be strong enough. Those drunken reprobates have no direction even with your usurper friend. I will kill General Alcazar, Captain Haddock and then I'll come for you. All memory of you will fade and you will disappear into nothing"

Sponz gradually let go of his throat and he gasped for air but he didn't dare move. As Sponz turned back towards him holding a long metal bar his resistance sunk in an instant. There's no way out this time, he thought.

xx

As Alverez left his office at the prison, movement on the ground floor caught his eye. As he headed downstairs one of his officers exited a door with another then remained beside the door. What are they doing? Alverez thought as he hurried the the ground floor. He recognised his officers immediately.

"Officer Perez, Officer Gomez, What are you doing?"

"We're under orders Sir" Perez replied flatly

"Orders from whom? Answer me!"

Alverez reached to the door handle but Gomez immediately blocked his way.

"How dare you obstruct your superior!"

"I'm under orders Sir. You do not have clearance to enter Colonel" Perez stated.

"Under who's authority?" Alverez questioned, pushing his superiority.

"Colonel Sponz Sir"

Alverez's eye's narrowed until he heard a series of screams coming from the other side of the door but as he approached the door again Perez and Gomez blocked him yet again. Alverez stepped back and immediately walked away but he kept looking back as more screams echoed from the other side of the door. The screams deeply disturbed him. He started to wonder why Colonel Sponz would order guards outside a room and who was screaming on the other side of the door. Why are my own officers defending Sponz instead of obeying me? He asked himself. He needed to speak to the General. He had no idea if he entertain him after the events that followed Tintin's interrogation but he knew he had to try.

xx

Tintin moved in and out of consciousness as the two guards dragged him by his wrists towards the cell block at the end of the corridor. Sponz walked in front opening the cell door and watched with glee as Tintin was thrown into the cell. Tintin breathed deeply managing to pull himself onto his side as Sponz shut the cell door, confining him. Sponz smiled as he handed the keys to Gomez.

"So weak" Sponz muttered.

After Gomez hung up the keys they left closing the door behind them. Tintin was finally alone but all of his defiance was gone. There was no way out. His friends were going to die, and there was nothing he could do about it.

He'd lost

Unable to hold himself together he let go, bursting into tears. Falling back onto the floor he curled up into a foetal position and sobbed. When Sponz returned for him, his friends would be dead.

**Blimely that Chapter was so long. It took me ages to write this but I'm quite happy with it especially the small part in Colonel Alverez' perspective, I didn't plan on doing that but I realised it's essential for a part within the next chapter so I couldn't avoid it. I didn't want to go into too much detail about what Sponz does to Tintin so I decided to leave it as implied violence. This is so close to finishing but they is so much happening in the next few chapters so they will be quite long. Thanks for reviewing and reading. If you want to be updated when I post a new chapter please click on the follow button. Next chapter will feature the start of the revolution. TR56 **


	11. Revolution

**Nearly there. I'll be sad when I finish this as I've really enjoyed writing this. This chapter starts from the Captain's perspective then switches to Colonel Sponz in the middle. I'm working on more fanfictions and I hope I'll have them finished by August or September as I want to upload a load at once.**

**itsyaboi-skinnypete; Thanks for the favourite and the follow**

**Suggested Music**

**1\. Caruso - Josh Groban**

**2\. Bold and Brave - Secession Studios**

**3\. Subversion of the Sovereign - Secession Studio's**

**Chapter 11**

The Picaros reacted quickly. So much so that Joloyn and his friends didn't even realise what had happened. After leaving Snowy with Calculus they left without a second thought deciding to implement the plan that they had discussed. Once they had Tapioca overthrown they would be able to get Tintin back and save the Thompsons and Castafiore. The Captain remained silent for the entire journey. All he could think about was Tintin and getting him back. After they had changed into their Jolly Folly Outfits everyone became even more focused. They knew what they had to do.

Everyone danced off the bus immediately blending in with the crowd. It didn't take much with the outfits they were wearing. The area outside the palace was completely covered with people wearing costumes so getting close to the entrance wasn't too hard. Now even the guards to the Palace were dancing along with them. If only they knew who they were dancing with, the Captain thought as he readied himself with the chloroform.

As Alcazar moved back towards him he nodded.

Here goes, the Captain thought.

They moved in sync as the rest of the Picaros blew the horns lounder, grabbing the guards and chloroforming them before they had a chance to do anything. It only took seconds. The Captain carried the guard to the porch, lying him down with the others as Alcazar walked back out holding several weapons.

"So far so good" The Captain exclaimed, breathing with relief.

"Time for a surprise amigo mio" Alcazar replied, handing the gun to him and the others.

The Captain, General Alcazar and three others entered the Palace and made their way up the stairs. As they reached the top of the stairs they slunk into the room making even less noise than a mouse.

Tapioca was laughing.

"They're hilarious! Have some of them brought up here! I'd like to meet these jolly fellows"

"You sent for us, General? Here we are! Happy Carnival" Alcazar exclaimed loudly, taking Tapioca and Alverez by surprise. Alverez stepped back holding up his hands. Tapioca was angry rather than surprised but the surprise wasn't over yet.

"What sort of joke is this?"

The Captain smiled beneath his mask as Alcazar paced over to Tapioca, pressing his handgun to his chest.

"It isn't a joke, my dear Tapioca"

As Alcazar removed his jolly follies mask, Tapioca's cigar dropped from his mouth. His legs wobbled in fear, almost giving way. He managed to hold himself even as the Captain removed his mask. The Captain's new found confidence suddenly began to slip as he gazed around the room, particularly its occupants. Something wasn't right. He couldn't shake it, even as Alcazar forced Tapioca to sit, placing a tape recorder down and thrust a sheet of paper at him.

"Read it"

"No"

"I said .. read it!" Alcazar reiterated, pointing his gun to Tapioca's head.

The General quickly relented. As Alcazar clicked the recorder Tapioca began to read the prepared statement.

xx

Sponz was strode towards the palace with glee. His plan was finally in motion. Finally, I will have my revenge, Sponz thought as he accessed another entrance to the Palace. Everything was falling into place. As Sponz walked into the palace he opened the door to the hallway then quickly closed it. Opening the door slightly he watched as a large number of men in colourful costumes with guns. He listened carefully as they spoke to one another.

"Alcazar is upstairs. Go up we can hold the ground floor"

General Alcazar.

The Picaros, Sponz cursed.

"By the whiskers of Kurvi - Tash! How is that possible?

Sponz silently slunk away knowing fully well he would need to move quickly to ensure Tintin paid for what he had done to him. If he couldn't squash the Picaros he would take great pride in killing Tintin.

xx

General Alcazar passed the tape to one of his men, ordering him to get it to a radio station right away. The Captain immediately slammed the phone down in front of Tapioca.

"Call the prison and call off the execution" the Captain demanded.

Shaking Tapioca obeyed without hesitation, managing to get straight through to the prison. He likely didn't want to anger Alcazar any further. After Tapioca ordered the immediate release of the Thompsons, Alcazar stormed over to Alverez. The Captain quickly followed fearing what he was about to do.

"I demand that you release Tintin now!" Alcazar ordered, grabbing Alverez by his collar.

"General I .. "

"That's an order, COLONEL!"

"What are you referring to General Alcazar?" Tapioca asked shakily.

"Don't deny it! Your men kidnapped Tintin in the early hours of this morning!" Alcazar interjected angrily.

"What! Alcazar, I wouldn't .."

"Don't lie to me Tapioca! You're only alive right now because I made a promise to Tintin. No executions"

The now deposed General froze

"You have to execute me! The shame! The humiliation!"

As the pair continued to argue the Captain scanned the room. Something had deviated and then it suddenly dawned.

Someone was missing.

He stepped forward, managing to get in between the pair before Alcazar rang Tapioca's neck.

"Thundering Typhoons, Alcazar stop!"

The Captain then turned to Alverez.

"Alverez where's Sponz?"

"He .. he was supposed to be here" Alverez stammered.

"Alcazar, Colonel Sponz wants to take revenge on Tintin. He's got him. There's no other explanation. Colonel Alverez, where would he be?"

"The Prison I ... I think he was there this morning"

"Lets go" Alcazar ordered.

They rushed down the stairs, pulled off their Jolly Folly outfits and rushed out into the street. The Prison wasn't very far but the bustling streets slowed them down. They rushed towards them like a river current forcing them away from their goal. Alverez led the group but some of them were getting separated within the crowd.

"Is there a faster way Alverez?" The Captain shouted, trying to be heard above the crowd.

"No. We're nearly there"

After another few aukward minutes they reached the gates to find they were ajar and started to make their way up the short road which was scattered with vehicles. Without warning soldiers appeared out of nowhere firing upon them immediately. They dived for cover behind the vehicles, missing the bullets by inches.

"Thundering Typhoons, where did they come from!" The Captain shouted.

"They're supposed to be my men. I think they're loyal to Sponz"

"Fire to disarm only, repeat disarm only!" Alcazar yelled as he started to shoot back.

The Captain gazed at him in awe. He never imagined that Alcazar would give a command like that when the other soldiers wouldn't hesitate to shoot them down.

The General glanced towards him as he passed a gun to Alverez.

"I made a promise to Tintin. I will not break it now"

The Captain smiled but quickly refocused.

"General, we need to get into the prison"

"Take Alverez, we'll cover you"

The Captain disagreed. He didn't want to leave the General outside and outnumbered 10 to 1. There were far too many soldiers compared to his men.

"Go Amigo Mio, We've got this"

Alverez moved quickly and the Captain followed as the gunfire kept the soldiers busy. Haddock followed Alverez to a side door after dodging behind a number of cars. Finding Tintin was a different story. Captain Haddock had never seen so many doors in his life.

"Follow me"

The Captain followed as he led him to a door on the ground floor. Once he opened the door he scanned the room but it was empty. The Captain walked further in. As he did so a chill encompassed his body. Something bad had occurred in this room. The chill ran cold into his bones when he saw the blood stains on the floor.

Blisteri ... What's he done to you?

He let his guard down. So much that he didn't even hear Alverez hit the floor. As he turned back round he rushed straight to Alverez. An almighty force hit his forehead plunging his entire world into darkness.

xx

"Well this was unexpected" Sponz muttered as he tucked the batton back into his belt.

**Sorry that last part from Sponz's perspective is a bit short but I wanted to leave it on a cliffhanger. The next chapters will be very action packed and will feature a number of different perspectives including Tintin, the Captain, Alcazar and a few others. Hope this is alright as I had a lot of trouble writing this chapter. Please fol/favTR56**


	12. Combat

**Wow, I didn't think this story would end up being this long. My original aim was ten chapters. I'm very happy I've gone over it. Getting closer to the end through. I've scrapped the horrific ending I had because I thought the twist didn't suit the story. This is the climax so this chapter will be quite long. The next chapter will focus on the aftermath. Anyways, read, review, follow or/and fave. **

**Suggested Soundtrack**

**1\. Dancing with Flames - Secession Studio's**

**2\. Negative - Hans Zimmer (From the Film Dark Phoenix)**

**3\. The Fall - Secession Studio's**

**4\. Intimate - Hans Zimmer (From the film Dark Phoenix)**

**Chapter 12**

Captain Haddock felt himself being dragged backwards followed by the sound of a jail door slamming echoed throughout the room. Pulling himself up he gazed around the cell block, spotting Alverez to his right then gazed to his left.

Tintin.

He gritted his teeth hard as he saw him. He was injured, bleeding again. Blistering Barnacles... what has he done to you?

The Captain moved to the front of his cell as Sponz gathered his guns in the corner of the room. As Sponz turned to face him he smirked. Clearly he was content, now he had caged them. Unable to contain his anger the Captain glared at him but it didn't do any good. Sponz pushed a pistol into his belt and grabbed his sniper rifle. He left the room with a chuckle.

Haddock immediately hit the bars in anger. All he did was hurt his arm. He moved to the side trying to talk to Tintin.

"Tintin ... Tintin?"

He didn't reply. He just sat there staring at the floor. He was bruised and beaten. The Captain's own palms formed into fists making his nails dig into his skin as his eye's examined what remained of his friend.

"Tintin ... please"

As Tintin finally turned to face him the captain sucked in a breath. Sponz had inflicted so much of his anger on the lad but it was more than that. Sponz had broken him. The Captain had never seen Tintin so meek. Sponz had taken his friend and turned him into nothing.

"It's over" Tintin stated as Colonel Alverez tried to break the lock on his own cell door.

A desire crept from the Captain's heart, consuming him in fire telling him to stand up and not go quietly into the night. It wasn't over until they said so. They still had a chance, a slim chance and The Captain was going to take. Pulling himself onto his feet he launched himself at the door. He wasn't going down without a fight. Even as the Captain banged furiously on the cell door Tintin didn't flinch.

"Captain .."

Tintin's voice was so quiet is was lost within the clanging made by Haddock every time he hit the door.

"CAPTAIN"

This time he did stop, staring at Tintin in shock.

"It's no use" Tintin whispered.

"Don't talk like that. This isn't over"

"It is over. We've failed. There's nothing we can do"

The door suddenly opened but the figure that entered remained in darkness until he approached the cells. As Tintin pulled himself up and walked to his cell door his eye's widened in shock.

"Pablo?"

"It's not over yet" Pablo stated as he proceeded to open the cells.

Once they were all out he gave them their weapons back and handed Tintin a pistol.

"I hope you've got a plan," Pablo asked.

"Stop Sponz, protect Alcazar" The Captain replied quickly.

All four of them exited the cell block, immediately spotting Sponz making his way up the stairs on the third floor.

"Where's he going?" Alverez questioned.

xx

Tintin held himself up, remembering what Sponz had said to him, well what Sponz was gloating about whilst beating him.

I will kill General Alcazar, Captain Haddock and then I'll come for you. All memory of you will fade and you will disappear into nothing

Those words rung within his ears until finally, an explanation appeared from nowhere.

"Alcazar"

"What do you mean Tintin?" Alverez asked.

"Colonel Sponz took a sniper rifle from the cupboard, he's going to the roof. He means to kill Alcazar! Someone needs to warn him"

"That's my job ... we need more men, General Alcazar's men are outnumbered"

"I'm on it" Alverez exclaimed obeying without question. As he left Tintin's self-confidence returned despite the slim odds. He knew they had to take the opportunity. Win or lose, he would go down fighting.

"We need to stop Sponz" Tintin exclaimed.

"We will, together" The Captain replied placing his hand on Tintin's shoulder.

Just as they turned to run towards the stairs, Pablo spoke.

"I was always on your side Tintin" Pablo exclaimed softly.

They parted, hopefully not for the last time. Tintin tried his best to keep up with the Captain but his leg and chest were still stinging. He resisted the urge to stop and catch his breath. Every moment he thought of Sponz he could see the General lying dead on the ground, with blood surrounding him. He couldn't let that happen. He wouldn't let it happen. With the image in his mind, he pushed on trying to fight past the pain. As they rushed up the final flight of stairs they paused behind the door, which was slightly ajar.

"He won't hesitate to kill you, don't let your guard down"

The Captain nodded and they finally walked through the door. The exchange of gunshots could be heard from below, Six floors down. Tintin's heart raced in his chest as they fanned out. He couldn't see Sponz anywhere. Tintin tried to stay alert but as his heartbeat overwhelmed his senses, he became blind.

Sponz engaged them instantly, appearing from out of nowhere. It only took one swift punch to the arm to disarm Tintin. He fell to the floor with a scream as the Captain overtook.

xx

The Captain was more than capable of handling himself in a fight but he knew Sponz would be trained well too.

Sponz's blows slammed against the Captain, coming in hard and fast. Haddock blocked and counteracted, thrusting his own fist and arms against the Colonel. Haddock grabbed Sponz's hand elbowing him straight in the stomach. Sponz recovered quickly blocking his attempts but as moved in to swipe at the Captain with his arm, The Captain bent back avoiding it. The Captain nearly ended up on the floor but he recovered quickly hitting Colonel Sponz with the full force of his fist. Sponz staggered back with blood running down his nose then charged back at the Captain, moving faster, stronger.

xx

Tintin pulled himself onto his feet, scanning the roof for any implements. He was unwilling to shoot Sponz despite the fact that Sponz would shot him without hesitation. Sponz was gaining the upper hand, surging forward with such ferocity that even the captain was beginning to falter. One sharp kick behind his knee floored the Captain completely. Tintin's hands trembled as he lunged at Sponz. His attempt was short-lived as he grabbed Tintin's wrists and flung him against the wall.

"Why can't you just stay down?" Sponz growled, wiping blood away from his mouth as the Captain pulled himself up. Tintin could see from his balance that he had a limp.

xx

Bullets swept like wind through the air, piercing every they touched. Pablo ducked and dived as he entered the war zone.

There was nowhere to hide.

xx

Alcazar fired off three bullets then ducked back down, feeling for another magazine. His heart sank as he held his final two magazines in his hands. All he could hear was bullets whizzing past his head. As another bullet hit one of his men, he didn't even hear himself scream. Everything surrounding him was lost in a murky haze, even the odds of success. He pushed the magazine into the gun with one thought in his mind.

If I am to die, I will die fighting.

xx

As Sponz hurtled himself at the Captain, slamming through his defences, Tintin pulled himself up against the low roof wall. The bullet wound was bleeding again, stinging even more than before.

I can't win, Alcazar's going to die.

The thought overwhelmed him, almost controlling him until the moment Sponz pulled the gun from his belt. As the Captain hit the ground a surge of adrenalin pulsed through Tintin's veins, enough for him to launch himself at Sponz. Using his full strength he grabbed the gun and forced it between them. Tintin was so focused on pushing the gun down that he didn't even know which way it was pointing.

"You would die for them?" Sponz muttered.

"Yes"

"Good" Sponz smiled, pulling the trigger.

The gunshot rang through his ears so much that he didn't hear the Captain cry out. He did feel the bullet pierce his thin white shirt and penetrate his abdomen. Sponz pushed him down onto the ground.

It was over this time, for good.

There was no hope.

Sponz kicked Haddock in the stomach for good measure then moved to the edge of the roof, picking up the sniper rifle and loading it.

xx

I've got you now, Sponz thought as he aimed straight for Alcazar.

Every last piece is falling into place.

xx

Taking a deep breath Pablo ran for it, running straight towards Alcazar, narrowly avoiding the bullets that came in his direction.

"ALCAZAR, GET DOWN"

Alcazar looked in his direction as he ran towards him but he looked shocked.

"What?"

"Get down!" Pablo screamed.

xx

As Sponz squeezed the trigger a tear slowly dripped from Tintin's eye, trickling down his cheek and onto the stone roof.

We've lost.

**This took a lot of work to write, especially when trying to work out which perspectives to cover and in what order they needed to be in. It was confusing to write but when read it back in made sense so I decided to leave it alone. I hope this is a better climax than other stories I've written as I was told my story Tides of Time (Part 3 of the Seven Sailors Trilogy) was anti-climatic, Although when I look back I can see why. Please review, fave and follow. I've really enjoyed writing this and the Guardian of the Red Sea. TR56**


	13. Devotion

**This starts in the Captain's perspective but for another perspective, the story goes back to the moment Sponz fires the shot at Alcazar. I'm satisfied with this chapter. I love how varied my suggested music is. I watch a variety of films and TV shows and listen to a wide range of music. I've got some one-shot what if's planned so watch out for them soon, I've had reviews saying people enjoy these so I'm going to try and do a few more, hopefully before July. TR56 xx **

**Suggested Music**

**1\. Veil of Shadows - Secession Studio's**

**2\. Coda - Hans Zimmer (From the film Dark Phoenix)**

**3\. Reflection - Franco Piersanti (From the TV Series Il Commissario Montalbano)**

**Chapter 13**

As blood began to spread across Tintin's abdomen the Captain did his best to crawl nearer but his limps wouldn't comply. They had failed and The Captain could feel the failure in his limps but also within his heart. With Alcazar dead, they had no hope. He didn't even want to know what Sponz would do with them now.

Sponz turned to face them with a smug smile on his face, throwing the rifle to one side.

"How does it feel to lose Captain Haddock?" Sponz stated. "General Alcazar is dead. Your precious boy will be joining him soon"

Haddock watched Sponz carefully as he walked over to stand over Tintin. Tintin was still conscious but his breathing was shaky. Haddock attempted to move and started to gradually make his way to Tintin. As Sponz pulled out the pistol and pointed it at Tintin's head adrenaline began to pump through Haddock's veins, reigniting all of the strength within him.

"Maybe I should just put you out of your misery"

The adrenaline exploded, pushing the Captain straight onto his feet and into Sponz. The Captain's anger drove him to his maximum capacity but as he moved to punch Sponz, he suddenly felt himself flying through midair. Sponz lifted him with ease throwing him over the wall. The Captain immediately latched onto the first thing he could about an arm's length below the roof. He breathed with relief at first then suddenly realised he was at least six floors up. Haddock quickly averted his gaze but came face to face with Sponz. The smug grin was still across his face.

"Look at that. You've lost again" Sponz gloated as he pointed his pistol towards him.

I never thought it would end like this.

Before Sponz could squeeze the trigger the end of a rifle slammed into his head, knocking him onto the ground. The Captain struggled to hold on but as he gazed up Tintin was standing where Sponz had been. Tintin dropped the rifle and lowered his arms as low as they would go. The Captain latched onto his extended hand and pulled himself back onto the safety of the roof. Tintin immediately collapsed onto him as they fell against the wall. Tintin's head lolled against Haddock's chest prompting him to pull him close. Sponz was finally incapacitated and unconscious but they still hadn't succeeded.

As Alverez banged through the door with three men who immediately surrounded Sponz, Haddock started to lift Tintin onto his feet.

"It's okay I can walk" Tintin stammered with a grimace.

Haddock wasn't sure as he could see the pain the lad was in but he didn't want to argue so he helped Tintin onto his feet but kept his arm around him.

xx

As the shot fired Pablo and General Alcazar landed in a heap.

"Pablo are you crazy! What are you playing at?" Alcazar shouted as they both pulled themselves onto their knees. Pablo grimaced in pain, prompting Alcazar's gaze to avert to him. Alcazar's eye's widened in shock as blood appeared from Pablo's chest and began to soak into the fabric.

"Pablo .."

Alcazar couldn't find the words.

"Amigo .. you ... You took a bullet for me"

Blood flowed from the wound like a waterfall even as Alcazar moved his hands to press on the wound. Pablo didn't react to the added pressure. He couldn't believe Pablo had done something so selfless, especially after what he had said to him whilst at the camp.

"I've made so many mistakes I can't even remember them all" Pablo stammered. "I wish I'd never agreed to those terms ... I was a fool ... A selfish fool"

Alcazar desperately pushed against the wound but the blood slipped through defying his efforts. Please amigo, don't die. He could feel his usual composure starting to slip. He tried to stop his eye's from watering but it was pointless.

"I wanted my last deed to be for something I believed in, for you, for San Theodoros, for my friends"

Alcazar placed his hand on Pablo's shoulder, looking him directly in the eye. I should never have doubted you, Pablo, Alcazar thought.

"Forgive me"

Alcazar's hard exterior softened even more at the whisper from Pablo's lips.

"I forgive you Pablo"

"Thank you General"

Pablo's eyes started to slip prompting Alcazar's hand to move to his cheek, shaking him enough to rouse him but not by much.

"Stay with me amigo, hold on per favor"

xx

The Captain held onto Tintin as hard as he dared as they made their way out of the side door that he and Alverez had accessed to get into the prison. They were welcomed with the sound of silence. The gunfire had finally ceased and men had secured Sponz's men. He helped Tintin in the direction of where they had left Alcazar to see several officers without their caps. The Captain exhaled shakily. He knew all too well that meant.

As they gained ground someone stood up from behind the jeep.

General Alcazar.

The Captain and Tintin froze but only for moments then moved as fast as could towards the jeep. Tintin steadied himself by placing his hand on the jeep but his eyes were wide with shock.

"Alcazar ... we .. we thought you were dead" Tintin stammered. "Sponz ... he ... he took the shot"

Alcazar was pale and shaking hard, then he saw the blood on his hands. He motioned them behind him to the side of the jeep.

"Pablo!" Tintin exclaimed, falling into his knees beside his friend. The Captain lowered himself down tightly holding Tintin's shoulders.

"He ... he took the shot .. I .."

The General could barely speak.

Pablo was barely hanging on. Tintin gripped his hand hard, as he did Pablo stirred and focused on him.

"My friend" Pablo whispered. "I'm sorry ... I ... I was a fool"

"Pablo .. please!" Tintin begged.

As Pablo's eyes slipped shut his grip loosened on Tintin's hand. The Captain brought him into a tight hug and helped him onto his feet so he could lean against the jeep. Even the Captain couldn't take it in.

"Where's Sponz?" Asked Alcazar.

"Alverez is taking care of him" Haddock replied softly.

"I feel like locking him up and throwing away the key. He deserves it after what he's done" Alcazar angrily growled.

The Captain couldn't help but agree especially after all the misery and hurt Colonel Sponz had caused. Haddock wrapped his arms around Tintin to help him walk trying to aid him towards medical help. He'd been shot, again. Just as they started to move Tintin's grip disappeared and he started to fall.

"TINTIN!"

Haddock just barely managed to catch him before he hit the ground. He was already unconscious. He didn't even react as the Captain shook him to rouse him.

"Tintin! No .. Don't please! Get an ambulance! Please!"

xx

**I am happy to say that the next chapter will be the last. I'm hoping that the final chapter won't be too long but I want to make sure that all loose ends are tied up so it'll be over 1000 words but won't exceed 3000, I hope. I've never managed to write a chapter that was 3000 words long. I might just make that my next challenge. **


	14. Harmony

**Thanks to everyone who has read this story. I love reviews but checking the views every week and seeing the number of people reading it brings me so much joy. The Journey has been hard for the Captain and Tintin so now comes the long-awaited conclusion chapter. The first bit has Captain Haddock reminiscing about the aftermath of the revolution. It then shifts to Tintin's perspective and this goes continues to the end of the chapter. The last part does have a link back to the original comic like the Guardian of the Red Sea which is quite similar as it deviates from the central plotline and then works it's way back in. I may do a short multi-chapter fanfiction surrounding the events of Alph Art. I may draw on the finished comic by Yves Rioder (That's likely not the right spelling) as the finishing frames in that are quite interesting.**

**Suggested Music**

**1\. Cinema Paradiso - 2Cellos**

**2\. Memories da Montalbano 2 - Franco Piersanti (Love the show and adore the music)**

**3\. Miracles - The Piano Guys**

**4\. River Flows In You - HAUSER**

**Chapter 14**

All the Captain could hear was the hypnotic sound of Tintin breathing. Three weeks had passed since the revolution.

He thought he was going to lose Tintin after he collapsed in front of him. To see him alive and breathing in front of him, albeit in a hospital bed, was a miracle. He remembered when Tintin was wheeled into surgery, covered in blood and barely breathing. It broke his heart to see his life in the balance after all they had been through. Sponz was immediately imprisoned. It took all of the Captain's might to keep Alcazar and Sponz separated. He didn't blame the General for feeling the way he did especially as Sponz was responsible for Pablo's death. The Captain knew that Pablo's sacrifice still affected the General. Pablo had started on the wrong side but he had proved himself to be the loyal friend that he had always been. Pablo took a bullet for Alcazar, he gave up his life. The Captain would do the same for Tintin, without question.

Tintin had healed well physically but The Captain could still see the scars from the gunshot wounds. The Doctor said that the scars would remain for the rest of his life. The Captain placed his hand upon Tintin's and gently squeezed.

"Captain?"

He immediately raised his head to see Tintin's eye's flickering open and had to fight back tears.

"Tintin .. thank goodness" The Captain exclaimed happily, overjoyed to see him awake. Snowy, who had been curled into Tintin's side the entire time, immediately jumped onto his feet and licked his master's face, wagging his tail continuously. Tintin held him close, running his fingers across Snowy's soft fur.

"How long was I out?" Tintin asked.

"Three weeks. You've been in and out and consciousness for the last few days"

The Captain paused before he continued.

"We nearly lost you when they got you to the hospital" The Captain managed, feeling his breath catch in his throat. His eye's watered as he remembered the moment he heard the doctor shout that he'd lost Tintin's pulse. He nearly collapsed in the corridor.

"It's good to have you back"

A tear dripped across Tintin's cheek as the Captain placed both of his hands onto Tintin's.

"Pablo?" Tintin asked. This voice was quite rough so the Captain poured a glass of water as he spoke.

"He was buried a few days ago. He was honoured by Alcazar"

Tintin managed a smile and accepted the glass of water, gently sipping the contents.

"Good .. Sponz?"

"Incarcerated. He will never see the light of day again"

"Are you okay Captain?" Tintin asked softly, sounding a lot more like himself now he'd managed a drink.

"Bruised and battered but I'm alright" The Captain replied. It was a half-truth as he still had a limp in his leg where Sponz had hit him but the bruises had healed. "Alcazar has been in to see you, so has Calculus. How do you feel?"

"A little sore, quite weak. How long will I need to be in the hospital for?"

"Dr Gomez said at least another few weeks"

There was a brief silence before Tintin spoke.

"We were very lucky" Tintin whispered. "It could have ... Sponz .. When we were on the roof ... I thought ... I thought I was going to die .."

The Captain embraced him as tight as he dared, holding him as he sobbed into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry" Tintin managed through the tears.

"You don't need to apologize" The Captain replied as he supported his friend's head.

x

Tintin never once thought about ignoring the doctor's advice this time. He stayed in the hospital for another four weeks until his strength slowly returned but before he went to see Alcazar there was somewhere he needed to go.

As he knelt in front of Pablo's grave Tintin exhaled deeply. The selflessness he showed affected him profoundly. Even after everything that had happened he had given his life for his friends, even taken a bullet for Alcazar. Tintin desperately wished that those events had been different. They were lucky. They all could have died and Colonel Sponz would have won.

"I'll never forget you, Pablo, I always believed in you"

Even as they entered the palace for their audience with Alcazar even he seemed subdued. It was a sight Tintin had never seen before. Pablo's death had affected him considerably.

"I owe you everything Amigo's" Alcazar spoke softly

"Alcazar .. I "

"Please Tintin, let me finish" Alcazar replied with a smile. "You and your friends are the reason that we all succeeded. Without you, I would still be in that Jungle with a bunch of drunken reprobates. You changed that. I will never forget Pablo's sacrifice, I assure you he will be remembered as a true friend and comrade. What I do will be in your honour and Pablo's. This victory belongs to Pablo, to you and the Captain and of course Professor Calculus"

Tintin felt greatly humbled and honoured, as did the Captain. As they exchanged grateful smiles a soldier walked in and handed Alcazar a handful of papers.

"The army, the navy and the air force have come over to me, it's an overwhelming triumph! I will decorate you with the order of san Fernando ... as for your five per cent..."

"Please forget that General" Tintin smiled, as the solider walked back in.

"General" the solider started with a salute. " The bus you sent back the camp to fetch Senora Alcazar and the Jolly Follies has returned"

"Good, Show them in here"

Tintin and the Captain followed the General down the hallway then stopped staying to one side as he spoke to the group. Tintin watched as they all cheered for the General, including Jolyon Wagg. Tintin couldn't deny he was looking forward to returning home but he would never be able to erase what he had seen and experienced. They would remain for the rest of his life.

The Captain turned to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay Tintin?"

Tintin breathed deeply and nodded.

"I'm okay. We should take a break, a short holiday to recuperate"

The Captain smiled, chuckling slightly.

"An actual holiday or an adventure?" The Captain chuckled.

"No adventures, not for a while" Tintin replied as Snowy barked beside him.

He was lucky to be alive, they all were. He had no doubt he would return to his adventuring but they could wait for the time being. Right now he wanted to appreciate the chance that he had been given.

**Wow. I can't believe this story ended up this long. Thanks to all the reviews, followers and the favourites and the views, as when I published this chapter they were at 1,305. I'd been wanting to publish this story ages ago but It was so cumbersome and wouldn't come together properly. I'm so happy it finally did. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Check out my profile to keep up with story updates and follow me if you want to be alerted when I post a new story. Thankz TR56**


End file.
